


Ladies and Gentlemen

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Background Relationships, Boundaries, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon Het Relationship, Choices, Commitment, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Infidelity, Lust, Self-Denial, Sexual Repression, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Can't Always Get What You Want, established relatinships, id v. superego, the wisdom to know the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss Xander and Willow did share in Season three, at the worst possible moment, which was when they happened to be ready. (3 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies and Gentlemen

“Oh, yeah? Well, since when did you become a—” the word sticks in her throat as she faces the thing itself. How _does_ her heart beat through a moment like this? It feels like it should stop, like time should stand still. Willow breathes out, “Gentleman.” It is no longer a question.

There is panicked, awkward chatter now and terrified, not-awkward dancing. Their hands fit each other's bodies in exactly the right places as the music sways them gently as they work up the nerve to share the kiss they have known they must share since the instant their eyes met an agonizing minute ago.

The timing is wrong, and the circumstances. Too late, though any sooner might have been too early; fate in it's typical cruelty. But the kiss is everything it should be. Against the blank slate of eternity, their love has a rightness to it. But time will not stand still. It moves between them, forcing them apart. They are not children anymore. They have commitments to honor.


End file.
